


Recollection

by Peaceforelves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, how to tag lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceforelves/pseuds/Peaceforelves
Summary: (*・ω・)ﾉ





	Recollection

It was raining and Miyagi is vaguely visible with the heavy downpour which is the perfect time to light up a cigarette and contemplate about unnecessary things. Keinshin was about to immerse himself in deep thoughts when you came and reached out to snatch the cigarette from his fingers before settling yourself on his lap and dived in for a kiss, projecting every love you have for him. Truth be told, the lingering taste of the cigarette on his tongue turns you on so much that you were more than willing to strip naked and devour Keinshin for yourself but you never dare to speak of it lest he adds it to the pile of arguments on why he just have to smoke.

It was like a spell though, the way you reach out from his shoulders, skimming your soft fingers from there to his hands before taking away his cigarette, stubbing it out on the nearest ash tray before you take his face in your hands and kiss him with passion as it make its way to his scalp. You got him completely entrapped in you. 

Whilst watching the news, he absentmindedly lit up a cigarette out of habit. After a few huffs, you came out of your room and went to him. You gently reached out again to take the stick away while settling yourself at his lap and replacing what was taken with kiss but this time around, Keinshin found the exchange rather insufficient. He grinded your hips on him and lost himself at the sight of your eyes filled with want. Your wish is his command. 

When you came home from work and the sight that welcomed you was Keinshin smoking at the porch, you greeted him back with kisses as you took away the stick and prepared a dinner for the both of you. 

He was sure that you were helping him to quit smoking but he lately always find himself lighting a cigarette to summon you for the kisses and affection he needs. It always works but sure enough there was a time where the only reason he buys cigarettes was because he utterly loves it when you take it away from him and you shower him with sweet nothings after it.

After working out with the team this time, he lit up a cigarette and found himself waiting for someone to take it away from him and shower him with kisses until it dawned on him that it will never come. A sudden ache manifests itself that made Keinshin numb but it couldn’t stop the slight welling of tears on his eyes as he realizes that 

You’re never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> (*・ω・)ﾉ


End file.
